


On The Other Side

by Oceanonmars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Sad, Third Year Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanonmars/pseuds/Oceanonmars
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is oblivious to the fact that Tobio is  hurting on the other side meanwhile...Miya Atsumu is completely, utterly in love with a ray of sunshine.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot I wrote one night when I stayed awake. Hope you enjoy.

The first day Atsumu accompanied shoyou to the bathroom before the game was new to him. He was nervous, it was their first game with their new team so he tried to comfort the small orangette. He was constantly walking around the bathroom and splashing water on his face. Atsumu tried to hold him and Hinata surprisingly gave in. It was the first time he was hugging him. Behind the court they were hand in hand, atsumu promised to give shoyou the best toss. To be there like a hand on his shoulder. Hinata did surprisingly well. It was the first time Atsumu relieved his thoughts and supported him deeply. No matter how he tried to back off, later on, they kept supporting each other no matter what. When they won, it was the first time Shoyou jumped into his arms. So he held him there. It was full of firsts with him. Their monster quick was the proof of their growth. The thought of tossing to Hinata excited the Miya brother to the point of no return. The first time they practiced together. He knew. The other side of the court was filled with lasts. Like the last time kageyama tossed to Hinata. The last time he jumped on his shoulders after winning. With the last bit of courage the king of the court walked towards the court and looked at the hand held out towards him. “Told you I would beat you someday, glad I kept my promise.” Shoyou said with the same smile on his face and the same rivalry in his eyes. He gently grabbed the hand and shook it, nodding towards the orangette who was a bit taller since the last time he saw him. The king of the court walked back with a crown. The only difference was that, the person that gave him the crown was taking it from him now. Looking back, Miya Atsumu had a hand over the smaller’s shoulder as he explained something. And what made kageyama drop the crown was that, Hinata Shoyou was looking at him with the same excitement in his eyes that he first gave him when he asked kageyama to toss for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it don’t forget to give kudos i’d really appreciate it, criticize my writing in the comments all you want.


End file.
